The Lion's Roar
by HeyLookMeg
Summary: Hogwarts is a strange place and between the Maraduers and Lily and Snape thats was more true than ever before. Coming of age is hard, even without magic, never mind the ever looming threat of war. This is how these kids the the very best with what they had.


A/N: I've been too overly inspired to write again. Schools been easy and works almost over for me so I've been finding myself reading more and more fanfiction and it's like abeast has been unleashed.

Disclamer: I owe all this to all the people fanfiction that I've been reading since I was like 8 and obviously to the stories that started it all. JKR and all that jazz.

* * *

"The Goddess of Wisdom Speaks"

The fifth year girls dormitory was half in darkness half in light. A storm was moving in quickly from the east. A long bolt of lightning stuck several miles away, though the thunder shook Gryffindor Tower. All seven of the girls beds were made, curtain tucked neatly around the bedposts. Textbooks, test reviews, and homework was scattered all across the floor.

The lookout was comprised of mostly a large window and a wide windowsill the girls often found them selves lounging on. Most of the girls had even become accustomed to bringing extra pillows and blankets to Hogwarts only for the purpose of filling in this space with cushioning and warmth. This homey space found itself occupied on this particular June afternoon. Where as everyone else was out side enjoying the end of term, and the end of exams one student found herself quite over all the festivities that the day entailed.

She in fact found herself quite over social interaction at all after the day she'd just had.

"I can't keep doing this," the girl sobbed. "I'm so tired of defending him, and doing - this - this shit. I'm so tired and too weak."

The girl broke out into tears again. A large chunk of her red hair fell from her ponytail. She pushed it back behind her ear, though it was persistent to stay in her face. Her face was red and blotchy and tears were staining her face.

"Come on Lily you're really too old to be crying like this." the girl sniffed back to keep your nose from running.

"I very much doubt that Miss Evans."

Lily whipped her head finally taking her view off the spectacle down by the Lake.

A tall thin witch occupied the doorway, her dark green robes taking up more space than the witch herself, her hair was pulled back tightly into a black bun.

"Professor McGonagall! I'm sorry-I-," Lily tired to rise to greet the teacher but between being wrapped up in the blankets and the general muscle weakness accompanied after a hard cry she struggled.

Prof. McGonagall held her hand flat, Lily stopped her attempt to get up. Instead the witch walked across the room and took a seat on the windowsill along side Lily.

"The ladies in my year used to do the same type of thing with this space, though often times someone would fall asleep while eating and the net unlucky person to plop down would end up with a rump covered in treacle tart." The witch laughed lightly to her self, Lily offered and warm smile.

"Professor?"

"Miss Evans, I wanted to speak to you about the situation down by the lake. I've already spoken to the Prefect who responded to the situation, who gave me and Professor Slughorn the highlights of the situation. And your house mate, Mr. Potter, didn't fail to mention the language used by Mr. Snape." _Filthy mudblood. _"One would assume in attempt to not take all the fall for this situation. I understand that this is a difficult area of discussion for you between house's and friendships. but if there is to be action taken in regard to Mr. Snape-"

"No." Lily interjected, "No please I'd rather not bring add any more fuel to their fire."

"A wise and noble idea Miss Evans but I must insist-"

"So must I professor. I want to forget this afternoon ever happened." Lily shook her head as though she were trying to shake lose the memory of the afternoon.

"Very well Miss Evans." McGonagall stood up to leave. "If you find you ever need someone to talk to-"

"I'll be sure to come to you," Lily finished.

"No; actually I was going to suggest your dorm mates. These girl all seem pretty experienced in teenaged drama." With that McGonagall left just as quickly and quietly as she came in.

As soon as the teacher left the room though Lily burst in to a fit of laughter. Honestly, she thought, no one but McGonagall could comfort so well with so little affection.

Lily's laughter soon faded away as her mind started to replay the events over and over again. Lily closed her eyes and laid her head back against the warm stone wall. a few tears feel as she drifted off into a nap.

* * *

"Meeting the Girls"

"Good morning darling!"

A startled Lily opened her eyes to see a pair of misty blue ones directly staring back.

"I'm only waking you up because, well one I didn't think you'd want to spend the night crying on the windowsill, and two I figured you want to eat dinner."

"Especially after the row you had down by the lake," a voice from the other side of the room chimed it.

"Bridget! Honestly we talked about this," The pair of blue eye disappeared and directed themselves to Bridget.

"Marlene," Lily called out to the girl who woke her, "it's okay. I'm fine. I promise. Everything's okay. Honestly." Lily pulled the multi-colored blankets off her and stepped out from the window sill.

Marlene whipped around, her long blonde hair twirled around with her, the pink and blue streaks blended in the air making a whirl wind of purple. Marlene's perfect ski slope nose was crinkled and her eyebrows were squished down. "Pinky promise, cross your heart and hope die?" The blonde stuck and short little finger out at Lily.

Lily wrapper her pinky around Marlene's, "Sure thing Marly Bean." Lily's smile smile grew wide at her answer.

"Good, now change out of your uniform, we have a post O.W.L. dinner to attend!"

The Sorting Hat had sorted seven girls into Gryffindor a little more than five years ago and as Lily thought, she couldn't have been more grateful. Bridget Abbott, Marlene Summers, Mary McDonald, Heidi McLaggen, Holly Plant, and Lori Chase had become Lily's support system in recent years. The more Severus leaned to the dark arts, the more Lily depended on these girls.

Lily scanned the room, each girl was rushing around, either taking quick showers or trying to change into fresh clothes, or slapping on a pound of lipgloss and eyeliner.

"Oi, Lily!" Mary yelled as she slipped into a new set of ballet flats. "James' is looking for you." Mary's short brown hair was held back by a large number of bobby pins, two of which were sporting little silver owls. "He's either going to apologize or ask you out again."

"Or both," Heidi hollered from the bathroom.

"Both, definitely both. At the same time even!" Marlene added pulling Mary away from the mirror. She ruffled her hair in the same way James does whenever he sees Lily, "Oi Evans" she slung her arm around Mary, "I just wanted to tell you that if you ever need a friend to comfort you over the little, situation with Old Snivlley today," She flung Mary around to look down at her right in the eyes, both hands on Mary's shoulders, "I will always be there for you if you ever need to talk,..., or ya' know snog your problems away." With this Marlene puckered her lips and leaned in close to Mary's face.

"Ew, Potter!" Mary tried to imitate Lily's higher pitched voice and airy movements, "I'd rather go on a date with the Giant Squid than look at your stupid face for one more minute!" Mary pretended to act like a princess fainting from having to look at Marlene's face.

"Alright bitches." Lily laughed, "I get it I'm mean to the boy who's done nothing but cause me problems for the last five years. How horrible of me." Lily laughed it off and started to change into a fresh set of clothes.

"Hey don't get defensive ya' snot!" Marlene shot playfully bumping Lily.

"All I'm saying is that maybe those last five years would have been a bit smoother for you and your future Death Eater friend if you'd just given James a chance. You're always talking about second chances, maybe you should give him one." Mary defended.

"Are you saying I in order to secure my right to not get hexed in the halls by my own house mate that I should trade a date for protection? And Severus is not a Death Eater! Don't you think I would know if my best friend was serving the Dark Lord? " Lily shot slightly raging.

"I-uhm" Mary looked startled, "No. but thats not what I meant, Lily." Mary finished packing her handbag. "I'm sorry, I guess it came out wrong. I just. I don't know. I'm sorry Lily."

"Mary it's okay." Lily's face softened, "I've had enough of fighting today, and I'm not going to fight with you over something so little. We're still good." Lily's smile was small and quick and Lily didn't spend much time trying to comfort Mary. instead she pulled a blue t-shirt over her head and a pair of high waisted shorts replaced her uniform skirt. The rest of the girls finished getting changed in silence.

Things had ben hard for the students at Hogwarts. It was no secret that Voldemort was gaining a lot pureblood political support. It was even very present in the school. Many muggleborns were afraid to walk around the school grounds alone. It was no secret that Voldemort's influence had hit Hogwarts, and hit it hard. Mary's accusation of Snape's Death Eater influence hadn't been news to Lily. Lily knew better than to pretend that Severus was totally out of the Death Eater ring.

But theres no way he's truly invested in them, she thought, he just likes showing off the fact that he knows more about the Dark Arts.

Heidi, Bridget, Lori and Mary were all standing the door way to the dormitory. "Well we're off to dinner, are you too joining us?" Bridget asked.

Marlene was still trying to perfect her cat-eye eyeliner. "I'll. Catch up. To. You Guys." Marlene said while keeping her mouth open in attempt to keep the eyeliner straight.

"Lils?"

"I'll hang back and walk with Marlene." Lily nodded as she also whipped out a new tube of lipgloss from her school bag.

The girls sent in cried of parting and wishes to 'see them soon', and then left the two girls on their own. Marlene kept her body leaning over the dresser two inches away from the mirror until the door finally slammed shut.

"Lily Evans!" Marlene snapped suddenly directly in front of the redhead.

"Oh my god Marlene, what?" The girl laughed.

"Well I was going to pressure you into talking about what had happened by the Lake cause Bridget told everyone that you should have time to yourself and like not be prodded for information, but like come on!" Marlene's eyes grew wide. "Girl talk to me. What are you going to do about that slimy git?!"

"Which one are you referring to? There where two prats I had to deal with today." Lily laughed.

"Bitch I said slimy, not hot headed. You know what I'm talking about. James Potter always messes about with Snape and asks you out so don't act like that some new development!" Marlene gave smirk.

Answering Marlene's question, "honestly Marlene I have no idea. I'd never been treated like a second class citizen by someone who for the past seven years was meant to be my best friend. I mean I was closer to him than I am to my own sister at this point."

"Wait 'was'?! Are you not going to be friends with him anymore?"

"I don't know." _Why did we have to have this conversation, _Lily thought, _I'm really hungry._ Lily's face gave her away that she was no longer happy to have this private conversation.

Marlene pulled a piece of fuzz off her cardigan, not meeting Lily's eyes as she spoke, "Lily I know it's not any of my business and that like I should stay out it but I can't. I can't sit here and see you get hurt. You deserve friends who only help you be a better person and happier, and yea." Marlene finally looked at Lily. "I'm like the expert at teenage drama and thats just like how I would advise you handle this. But obviously you don't have to I just don't want to see you get hurt again." Marlene knew she was sounding bossy and intrusive on Lily's personal life, but Lily was one of her closest friends. She couldn't ignore the pain she saw come from Lily.

"I'm not hurt, just surprised." _Please just stop talking Marlene. I know where this conversation is going and I don't want to go there right now._

"Lily, I saw your face when he called you that. That was not the face of was the face of someone trying not to break." Marlene had tried to choose her word carefully but now they seemed to be spewing out. "Even Snape and James saw it."

Lily was silent for a long time. The voice in her head debated with her own thoughts. _I'm so tired of having this type of conversations with people. No one understands him like I do. _His Slytherin lackeys seem to understand him well enough. _I could never ask him to pick sides. _Why not? That other side is leading a war that would rather see you dead then keep your wand. _That's not true. _Is it?

"What should I do," Lily started to cry.

"Well in my experience when boys make bad choices in life the only sensible thing a girl can do to punish him and cut him out and make him really really ridiculously jealous."

"Yes thats what you do," it was no secret that Marlene had made herself well accustomed to the boys at Hogwarts, and on summer and winter holidays. "But what should I do? I like the idea of cutting him out; he doesn't deserve to be my best friend now. But like what else do I do about it?" Lily asked.

"What do you want to do about it?" Marlene asked though she already had an idea forming. The more Lily twirled her long red hair the more Marlene thought.

"I need a huge change in my life."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Marlene smiled wide mischievous grin

"Should I be worried?" Lily wearily asked.

"You can trust me. I promise you'll be fine."

* * *

"Slaggy Lori and the Slimyness"

"I don't trust you."

"Shut up. Evans you'll be fine. I know what I'm doing. I've been doing it since second year. It's easy!"

"Uuuugh."

Lily and Marlene had been chatting about Marlene's brilliant plan to help Lily get over her very very bad day ever since the two left the tower careful not to announce any of the details, in case they were over heard. As the two girls walked arm in arm down the marble staircase in finally reaching the Great Hall doors they giggled and laughed accordingly. Their dorm mates were waiting in the crowd of people with the exception of Lori.

"Oi, where's Slaggy Lori?" Marlene announced loudly.

"Well as your nickname claims she off being a slag with Sirius." Remus Lupin a lanky boy said from behind Lily. His hair was a light chestnut colour, and his eyes a dark grey. He looked rather ill, though he always looked slightly sick.

"Ha! This is definitely a day of firsts! Remus Lupin actually calling someone out! This is brill!" Holly laughed and lead the rest of the group in the Great Hall, ignoring the fact that they were still missing members.

Holly had fancied Remus for the last two years so she was always keen to sit with him and the rest of the Marauders during dinner.

Lily took a spot on the other side of Remus and next to Mary. Which Holly was thankful for. She know though Lily was friends with Remus she didn't view Remus as anything more than a study buddy. _If only he thought of me as at least a study buddy. I'm not that stupid am I? No, He hangs out with Pettigrew and that boy is as dumb as a rock. _

Remus laughed at a joke or something Marlene had said. His teeth were bright shiny white and rather straight, _Though a little long, _Holly thought. He turned to her when she didn't laugh and she realized she'd been staring. "What? Sorry?" She looked around embarrassed as her face started going red.

"Marlene was just telling the pygmy puff joke you told her, the one with the Gryphon. You're really funny." Remus said smiling at Holly.

"Oh. Um, wow. Thanks." Holly could feel her heart beat speeding up though time seemed to pass in slow motion as he looked at her. "My Great Uncle George told me that when I was a kid." She told the group. "It's been my favorite ever since," She told Remus. He nodded in response his eyes looking pass her towards the entrance to the Great Hall.

Peter Pettigrew held the door open as James Potter, Sirius Black, who escorting Lori entered followed by several more students, all of whom Peter continued to hold the door open for.

James' face was rather pale and his hair almost looked neat, except for the back that was sticking out at all angles. _It's almost like the boy rolled out of bed looking like an ad for the latest broomstick, or Quidditch, _Holly noticed.

Sirius had only on part of his school shirt tucked into his black jeans and his tie was hastily tightened to the side. Him and James were escorting Lori through the crowds of people, having found her on their way to dinner apparently.

Lori's no better, Holly bitterly thought. Her long dark hair was pushed back by a small headband, though it still looked like she had been rolling around in the broom closet, which wasn't far from the truth, her victims almost always came from Ravenclaw, Holly scanned the rest of the entering students to try and identify someone else who looked like they'd lost a battle with the broom closet Lori's parents had met at Hogwarts, and both came from well known family; though from different parts of the world. Now Her father was an executive at the Ministry, her mother came from a long line of Herbologist from India and often spent the school year traveling and deep in study. It was no surprise that Slaggy Lori had a reputation at school. It's easy to see why she would want more attention, as she clearly got none of it at home.

Holly, though slightly jealous, remember she was still best friends with the girl and gestured for her to have the seat beside her. If only I could be more like her maybe then I could actually get Remus' full attention for once.

"Hey girl!" Lori chirped. Though Lori spoke to Holly her eyes stayed glued to the Ravenclaw table, but Holly couldn't see who as Sirius stood in the way of both girls, and once he sat down across from Remus it was too late and Lori already was ready to gossip with Holly.

"Hey, what's up."

The two girls lost themselves in conversation most discussing Loris recent expedition to broom closet But Lily did not. Mostly because out of all the places to sit James Potter had chosen to sit next to Sirius, directly in front of Lily.

"So Evans still not going to go out on at least one date with me?" James' light pink lips opened in to one of those charming smiles that would make anyone who dared look melt into a puddle. Lucky for Lily she knew not to look.

"I don't date guys who start everyone conversation with pleading for a date. Are you really so desperate that you couldn't figure out anything else to say beside the thoughts being projected to you by your dick?" Lily snapped looking at him with a glare she'd picked up from Petunia over the years. A glare so full of hate and disappointment, it almost bore a hole though James' hazel eyes. Almost.

The rest of the table was silent terrified of what might happen next.

"If you keep staring at me with those gorgeous green eyes I'm not going to have any other option but to keep thinking with my anatomically massive dick and keep asking you 'll see that with the right motivation anyone can change." James smiled and everyone could breath again.

Lily's eye broke from his and scanned the Slytherin table until she found Severus, who was already looking over at her and Potter. Her eyes snapped back to James' gaze a look of bewilderment that he could ever possibly mean Severus.

The food had appeared across each of the four house tables. But neither Lily nor James started to eat, they were still staring at each other until finally she spoke.

"I'm never going to forgive you for today." She almost started to cry.

"Your mouth, my dear Lily, may be saying very very hurtful things; especially about the size of my little guy, which lets just talk about how thats such bad form, "James stood up and leaned across the table to whisper in only Lily's ear, " but I can promise that your eyes give you away. You want to forgive and forget. Maybe not today, and maybe not tomorrow. But you want to pretend that you don't see what he's going to become. That you don't see the potential between you and I. And that's fine, but one day you will see it and you'll have to admit that I was right." James hot breath made Lily shiver as he pulled away from her. His face showing genuine sadness that Lily could not explain.

Tears where filling Lily's eyes slowly, "Even if It was between you and the Giant Squid." She started tears slowly falling down her face, "I would rather spend the next forty years under the Black Lake with six little half squid children and live amongst mermaids then one date with you." Lily had whispered so quietly only James, Remus and, Peter had been able to hear. Lily leaned across the table to whisper in James ear like he'd done hers, "You're freak worse than he is. You're the monster!" Lily's hand wrapped around a goblet of water and before she could process what she was doing she chucked the water, goblet and all at him. "You're a monster James Potter." Lily stormed out of her seat.

Marlene, who only saw Lily throw the water jumped out of her seat, slapped Jame up the back side of his head and yelled, "The bloody hell is wrong with you Potter?! All you had to say is this, 'I'm sorry I'm a prat.' How hard would that have been?! I even told you to just say that. God why are you boys so bloody dumb?!" Marlene yelled looking at all four Marauders as though they were equally guilty. Marlene ran out of the Great hall to join her friend.

"Wait is Lily going to dorms?" Lori asked in a panic.

"I'd guess so where else would she go to cry? Why are you so worried? Got a boy stashed up there?" Holly asked jokingly

"No it's just that, you heard what Lily told Potter when they were down by the lake. You know when she denied him."

"What are you talking about?" Holly loudly whispered back.

"Well lets just say that Gryffindor Tower has a new pet."

* * *

Reviews are quite possible the best thing for me they difficulty get the creative process in high gear. So say whatever you want. I'd love to hear it all. Even if it's just talking about your day I'll listen.


End file.
